


Walkin' After Midnight

by xxneuff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Insomnia, Post-Mount Weather, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxneuff/pseuds/xxneuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke stayed at Camp Jaha but now she's having trouble sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkin' After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in over 2 years. This little fic is me just shaking the rust off. Title is from Patsy Cline

Clarke couldn’t sleep. It’s not like she wasn’t tired, though. In fact, her eyes burned every time she let her eye lids close for more than a second. It was her body’s way of signaling her desire for rest. Instead, Clarke found herself staring at the wall of her little hut. It was built in a similar fashion to the grounder’s buildings. Made from the scavenged parts of the other stations, pieces of metal and what not that couldn’t be used for anything else. The metallic walls reminded Clarke that she needed to set groups for scavenging and building the new outer builldings. She added it to her mental list.  


Clarke groaned in frustration as she turned onto her other side, burying her head under the furs that she used as blankets at the same time. They had been a gift from Lexa back before the betrayal and during a moment when Clarke thought she might actually be able to let someone new in. There were times when the warmth she felt laying underneath them could be a bittersweet reminder of the past but Clarke wasn’t stupid enough to throw them away. She had tried to give them to someone else when everything settled at camp, but each person had refused her. They told her that she deserved them for everything she had done. Eventually she had to give in and lay them on her bed. Clarke did put Lincoln in charge of creating and training a few hunting parties though, because winter was just closer than any of them liked to believe. Thinking about all this just reminded Clarke to add checking the fur and meat prep at some point tomorrow to her ever growing list of things to do around Camp Jaha.  


This is how it was for her lately. Whenever she tried to take a moment for herself, to quiet her mind or even catch a few winks of much needed sleep, she would see or hear something that would remind her of a task that needed to be done around camp. Clarke just wanted her people to be safe and happy but that meant a lot of work needed to be done. Eventually she grew tired of tossing and turning and got out of bed. Throwing on whatever was closest to her, Clarke headed out of the slightly crooked door of her hut.  


Once outside, Clarke took a moment to breath in the fresh night air. The moon as nearly full and so it was especially bright this evening, allowing her to take in the small community of huts around her. In the distance she could see the glow of the central fire that they liked to keep burning. That was where Clarke usually went on bad nights like these. She could see a figure already sitting near the fire; apparently she wasn’t the only one having a restless night. There was a brief moment where she worried that this person might be another council member that would want to talk strategy or scheduling. It passed quickly though when she recognized the form as Bellamy. She sat herself down beside him and nudged him gently in the side with her elbow. “Hey Bell,” she said, her voice coming out quiet like it didn’t want to disturb the peace surrounding them. Bellamy still startled, despite her quite tone, and looked over at Clarke with surprise. He must have really been deep in thought not to hear her arrival. His surprise was quickly replaced with a smirk that let Clarke know he was happy to see her.  


“Well good evening, Chancellor,” Bellamy said nodding at her, “I hope you’re not here to go over our list of supplies again, because I really don’t have the headspace for it right now.” Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his teasing tone. Sure she liked to be thorough but really, she wasn’t that bad. Plus she really disliked his newest nickname for her. “You know I hate it when you call me that. It’s not even true!” she said with a groan. It wasn’t. Not really. Clarke was a member of the council, that couldn’t be avoided. Not with her effort in the rescue of their people from Mount Weather, her involvement in what remained of the fragile truce with the grounders, and the influence Clarke had over people here at camp. She wasn’t Chancellor though, not when Abby still had any say in the matter.  


“I’m not here for any type of planning or lists. God, the last thing I want to think about right now is list making!” She reassured him. Lists were after all what had been keeping her awake before.  


Bellamy looked at her for a moment, seeming to consider her words, “So you just can’t sleep, huh?” Clarke gave him an affirming nod, too caught up with staring into the fire to verbalize an answer. “Yeah, me neither,” he said, the exhaustion in his voice clearer to Clarke now, “I just can’t stop going over possible scenarios we might face over the next couple of months. If we’ll be ready.”  


Clarke couldn’t help but rub at her tired eyes before turning her head away from the dancing flames to look at Bellamy. The shadows on his face created by the firelight cause his features to appear sharper than they normally would. Clarke thought he would almost look stern instead of simply stoic if it weren’t for the dusting of freckles across his nose. They softened his features just enough to remind Clarke of the big heart that Bellamy possessed.  


“I can’t stop making lists when I’m trying to sleep.” Clarke replied after a few moments. “I can’t stop worrying if the people in camp will be warm enough, if we’ll have enough food. Winter’s coming up fast and I feel responsible for everyone here.”  


Then, just like Mother Nature knew they were talking about her, a breeze blew past them bringing with it the bitter bite of cold that let them know just how close winter really was. Clarke couldn’t help but shiver just a bit. The next thing Clarke knew Bellamy was wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her in close to his side. She could have resisted, if she wanted to. In fact Clarke knew that she probably should pull away. Bellamy was warm though, and she felt safe and comfortable wrapped up in his arms. They sat quietly like this for a bit, Clarke’s head resting nicely on Bellamy’s chest. She let her eyes fall closed as she focused on the sound of Bell’s heart beat. A moment later Bellamy broke the silence. His deep voice wasn’t loud but Clarke could still hear it rumble in his chest.  


“You know you’re not alone, right?” Bellamy asked her, “I’m here. I always will be. No matter what happens we are in this together. We’ll make it work just like we always do.”  


Clarke felt herself smile at his words. Of course that was true. It always had been for them. Someday she would tell him the same. For now though, she just hugged him closer and knew that would be enough. The last thing she felt before falling asleep was the kiss Bellamy gingerly placed on the top of her head.


End file.
